Captain Dawesy
by tvdramalover
Summary: Really wanted to just write something cute and this came into my mind, in my opinion its not very good but still wanted to publish it as I love reading anything Our Girl related and therefore thought some people may enjoy it.


**Based after the return from Afghanistan and around 2 months of recovering for captain James, molly and captain James haven't seen each other for a while as he has been recuperating back at home in bath and Molly has been busy with deciding if she should go back on tour again.**

Her phone rang again and again and again, numerous messages left 'please answer', 'this is killing me' , 'I just want to know what's going on, have I done something to make you not want to get in contact with me?'. Getting in contact with Captain James was the thing molly wanted to do most but everything was a struggle for her at the moment and she decided she needed to concentrate on her career and captains James was a huge distraction from that. The last time she saw him was the day he was being transferred to a hospital in Bath. She had stayed by his bedside while recovering from his wounds and her plan was then to continue to visit him while he remained in Bath but everything changed. Molly was contacted and asked to go back out on tour and help other medics an opportunity which she felt she couldn't turn down, it was an amazing opportunity for her and made her feel valued, so this is why she decided to make minimal contact with the captain because she knew if she saw him, spoke to him, touched him she would not even take into consideration going back on tour. After speaking to her family and officers she had decided to take the next steps for going back on tour, today was the day she would tell her captain.

She picked up her phone and made the call...

"MOLLY, thank god you called" he said the happiness beaming in his voice.

"Hey, sorry I haven't spoken to you recently" a sense of disappear drowned her voice.

"What's up? Why haven't you spoken to me?" He asked

"How are you feeling?" She answered blatantly ignoring his questions.

"Mol,can I see you?" He asked

She paused and just froze, thinking about it she realised that she owed it him to tell him face to face about her future.

"Yeah you can, when?"

"Tomorrow, whenever I just want to see you!" He said.

"Okay, tomorrow it is, I guess I'll get a train to Bath" she answered.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then... Text me when your at the station and I'll pick you up" his voice sounded hesitant he could sense that Molly felt unsure and this made him feel like shit.

"Bye" she replied and before he even had time to reply she hung up the phone. Molly realised she might have sounded ignorant and horrible but she was so frightened of seeing him and with that beautiful smile dragging her away from an opportunity she couldn't turn down. Was love stronger?

She arrived at Bath train station and made her way to the exit where she was expecting captain James to be waiting as she had text him to tell him what time her train was due in. As she approached the exit her heart melted into a thousand pieces. There he was, stood with a bunch of red roses and smiling with that beautiful smile that gave her butterflies. Fuck she thought.

He walked towards her and she fell into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly, he never wanted to let go. As they separated from the hug he handed her the flowers which made her smile widen and he placed his hands either side of her face or whispered

"I've missed you".

He took her bag off her and carried it towards his car, a Range Rover, Molly stared at his car it made her realise what different backgrounds they were from. She stopped for a moment and thought as to why he was so interested in someone like her and before she knew it he was opening the door for her and helping her get in.

Molly feared there would be awkwardness but they didn't stop chatting the whole way to his house.

"I wasn't sure as to what you wanted to do, so I thought I'd take you back to mine and I'd cook you dinner?" He looked at her admiring every part of her.

She took hold of his hand and replied "that sounds perfect".

As they arrived at his house Molly couldn't quite believe how beautiful it was, it was huge and it had a long drive way which lead to a modern three story detached house. He helped her get out of the car and led her to the entrance where they were greeted by his dog, a black Labrador called Ruby. He led her through to the front room which led into the dining room which he had laid out perfectly and placed candles around.

She felt overwhelmed and felt as though she was going to burst into tears.

"What's the matter mol?" He asked.

"I might be going back out on tour!" She blurted out.

He froze, all the happiness seemed to drain out of his face "oh I see".

"But but... Being here with you has made me rethink everything and that's why I'm crying, I just never thought that anything serious would come out of us, I look at you and then I look at myself and I just can't believe you would ever want anything serious to do with me, that's why I was going to go back out on tour". She said, wiping the tears as she spoke.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and walked towards her.

"Molly, not speaking to you for the last 2 months has killed me and it's just made me realise how much I want you, I love you, I never want to lose you".

He said everything she had wanted to hear, and with that she started passionately kissing him, at this moment all her worries seemed so far away. She was safe in his arms.


End file.
